


I don't feel much anymore

by bbyunnie



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AKA, Canon Compliant, F/M, Manga!Armin, also really just an excuse to write these two together, armin has brown (hazel?) eyes, this was written some months ago but i'm really proud of it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:01:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22642252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbyunnie/pseuds/bbyunnie
Summary: it's armin's turn to be on watch tonight.
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss
Kudos: 16





	I don't feel much anymore

**Author's Note:**

> this really just stemmed from a little au that I never expanded upon, where each member of the squad takes turns keeping watch over historia while she's pregnant. missing my queen.

“hey.” he’s grown accustomed to be on guard, to not let his guard down until he feels it is right to. hazel colored hues, before he shifts to a stand, gaze forward, unfocused. watches can be long, but they are not impossible. when prompted, he showcases no objection. follows an order if need be, only speaks his thoughts when he feels he should question or be concerned. a crisp night brings dry breezes, leaving the hair on his arms risen. every now and then he would peer inside, just enough to see the head of blonde that remains unmoving. occasionally a change in position on the couch, sometimes a feet tuck when they get cold. petite digits that are small enough to resemble bones curve around a swollen belly. eyes, like the ocean, unblinking, flicker up to meet his when they are felt gazed upon.

a moment’s pause, hesitant in footing. takes one last glance over his shoulder into the silent night before he slips inside, into the heat of a welcoming, private home. he circles around the wooden table, where an empty plate lies next to a glass, half empty. the condensation leaves a ring around the round shape; a sign that it has been left for some time now. his stomach rumbles, but he ignores the sound. he might eat later, if probable.

“hey.”

the matriarch of the island sits up straight, legs - gradually - flitting back to a ninety degree. long blonde hair, once golden, now hung limply. lifeless, unlike the life she holds within her. she looks like she’s ready to pop any day now, and that alone makes him worry.

on top of, well, everything else.

“I see you’ve eaten.” armin offers a little smile. it’s a weak one, but it is somehow able to reach his eyes, just a little. just for her. “good. are you comfortable? do you need more support? pillows?”

“I’m fine.” historia tilts her head. “I could use the company, though. how come you sat outside for so long? don’t you get cold?”

“I don’t feel much anymore,” he tells her honestly.

“is it because of your…?”

power? gift? curse? like intervals blur together to the point to where armin is not able to see much difference between the terms anymore. while he’s gone through some substantial changes over the past four years, little things like temperature and occasional injuries don’t give him as much trouble anymore. “it’s…probable.”

nods. “ah. didn’t you eat?”

“it makes me full to see you eat.”

“that’s…” _what’s the right word, what’s the right word,_ “– stupid.” weakly, it falls from pink petals. he laughs. those cute petals of hers twitch. a hand extends, pats in empty space. he accepts the invitation, lowers himself gently onto the surface.

“are you okay?” when she asks him this, her voice is low, but he is close enough to hear. she never exactly moved her hand completely, so as soon as the couch dipped from his weight, his hand was finding hers in the space between. his thumb strokes over her knuckle. she returns the action. “really.”

he lifts entwined limbs, only to give her nose the same treatment. fingers remain linked. “yeah.” for now.

but it is enough.


End file.
